CODE GEASS: ROAD TO REQUIEM
by PandaSomething
Summary: My aim is to create a coherent Code Geass narrative using official materials such as the picture/audio drama, LN and other non-canon manga. Why M rating? Because why not. NOTE English ain't my native language so plz forgive me for any poor grammar/spelling.
1. Chapter 1 The Day the Demon was Born

CODE GEASS

-Road to Requiem-

**R1**

2010 a.t.b., August 10th The Holy Empire of Britannia surprise attack the Japanese homeland, The regional power from the east that have maintained armed neutrality and one of the three super superpowers in the world, Britannia. Between them existed an on-going diplomatic conflict that had resulted from the resources in Japan.

During the mainland battle, The Britannia army used the KnightMare Frame, in combat for the first time. Although extremely mobile they only have minor success as the suit is ill equip to Travers the uneven and mountainous regions of Japan. The defence lines formed to protect mainland Japan held strong despite overwhelming odds.

The Japanese manages to get some victories under the leadership of Genbu Kururugi, then Prime Minister of Japan. One of which is the Miracle of Itsukushima that was masterful crafted by Todoh the Miracle. But there is one victory that become their rallying cry, a victory so complete Britannia's considered it there greatest defeat since Edinburgh, The Exiled Prince masterpiece, The Kamikaze of Shiroyama.

But that would not last, immediately after the 'Death' of the Exiled Prince and Genbu's apparent 'seppuku', Japan surrenders unconditionally.

Becoming a territory of Britannia and had its freedom, rights and name forcibly taken away. Area 11 the new name of Japan.

-010-

There was once a loyal friend, a loving big brother and a gentle little sister all staring at the night sky. One night the crippled girl asks her brother "Is there anything that you wish for?" The brother smiled "No, I'm… What about you? Is there something that you want?" the girl pause then said with an angelic smile "I wish for a kinder world" the brother smiled "I'm sure by the time you can see, the world will be like that." "Really?" ask the crippled girl.

The brother and his loyal friend kneeled, akin to a knight swearing his loyalty to a queen, "We promise you that it will be." The girl then pulls his brother hands, "Suzaku taught me this. He says this is how they make their promise." She then innocently started to chant, "If I lie I will swallow a thousand needles~" a brief pause "cut your finger~" her face now beaming "with this, my dreams will come true, right brother." The brother calmly smiles "Yes, yes it will." The girl only thought that her brother and its friend was simply reassuring her, unbeknownst to her that the vow is genuine as the two boys look at her with pure determination.

The girl would later regard this as her greatest regret, because on that night her brother and his loyal friend would no longer dream for themselves.

On that fateful night under the watch of the moon, she unknowingly accepted the oath of loyalty that would forever change the world. And sentencing the two boy's to their eventual death.

-001-

Seven Years after the War 2017 a.t.b.

Special Emergency Report Broadcast "Seven years of conflict with the E.U. has finally ended, after signing a cease-fire in Manila, this marks the end of the Euro-Britannia War, celebration are held all throughout the Empire, with Prince Odysseus saying 'peace at our time', Prime Minister Schneizel is still in a peace conference with High Chancellor Merkel in the neutral Philippines."

Moments later another headline is broadcasted but this time about a terrorist booming on Osaka dub, Osaka Crisis.

-100-

The Casino Royal, the largest gambling house in all of Area 11. Inside its confines two individuals are playing chess with the Britannia noble having a huge edge, "Your thinking time is up, you have to make a move within twenty seconds" the Noble said with a bored expression.

Soft whispers spread like wild fire as four students arrive, catching the attention of the Noble.

His opponent stands from its seat and greeted the new arrival, "I am saved" he exclaimed with relief. The Noble know this must be the old man's substitute, his real opponent, but still a student really? The infamous Black Prince.

Rivalz glance at the board "what the- this is impossible, it's unwinnable" he quickly found out the dire situation of the black side. The Noble knowing this is his real opponent, ask the Black Prince if he'd like to reset the game, to his surprise the boy simply smile and sit "it's okay to continue the match as is" he boldly says much to the protest of Rivalz.

Feeling the boy's arrogance the Noble laugh and his boredom replace by a pure malicious intent on taking the Black Prince down. This exchange caught the eyes of a few bystanders and after realizing who the two are, more and more people begun to watch, and soon a large crowd form.

The third student placed a huge sum of money on the betting pool, "I'll bet that the Black King will beat the 4th rank, in less than ten minutes" he claimed boldly. Sensing a quick buck one of the Bystander bet, and soon enough others also joined it became a domino effect, Much to the sly grin of the third student.

The noble laughs, "Less than ten minutes" the noble gaze sharply to the third student, "if you're friend can beat me in over nine I'll personally triple the reward" he barks. Another student simply sat and joins an on-going poker game.

-000-

In the prestigious Ashford academy, three girls were eating in an empty table, talking about the unhealthy habit of the four boys when it comes to gambling.

Shirley is pissed that Lelouch does not study event though he is smart "They don't have the right attitude for the student council, their betting money for it, although those three got the brains, they never uses them in the right way" Shirley rant's continue "If they study, I can see the Three of them in the ranking." Milly joke "Lelou, Lyn and Rai serious", "That's cute."

Nina smiled "Oh, don't worry about them; they got Rai and Lyn with them." Shirley frown "it doesn't matter if they got those two, the fact that Rai got amnesia is concerning in it out of itself, and there they go dragging him all across the Area."

Nina stand and shout with passion "Don't you worry Rai can handle himself I've seen him beat six Eleven's all by himself" she does not stop even as his lunch's fall to the ground, "Have I told you about the time, Rai save me from a bunch of scary Eleven's", Milly sigh defeated "Here we go again."

"I was walking back back to get materials for my research, when all of a sudden six Eleven's tried to rob me, but before they can take anything Rai came to save me, he was like a knight, no a Prince, He single handled beat all six of them one at a time, he then looked at me and said 'Are you okay?'." Nina finishes her story with a dramatic flair.

Milly and Shirley look at each other and smile, "We get it, we get it you already told us that for the millionth time, so please come down, everyone's staring at you" Nina realizing what she has done quickly sit back her face all red.

-111-

While this is happening a truck is being chase by the police, "damn it Tamaki why do you always get us into trouble, I swear when I see you I'll struggle you to death."

"Checkmate" the black king triumphantly declares, to everyone's surprise and amazement, as the Black King stood up the noble stretching his arm to shake the victors, "Bruce Wayne, it's an honour play with you." The Black King shakes back, "Alan Spacer (Lelouch), the honour's all mine."

"By the way is that the Illusionary Magician" Bruce points to the student who's racking a quite winning streak in the poker table. Lelouch simply smile "oh you mean Andris (Rai), Illusionary I guess that is a fitting name."

An old man wearing a business suit approach the two, "L.L." he called "Everything is ahead of schedule, they'll arrive by the end of the week", Lelouch smile "I see" he then draws something from his pocket "Mr. Alfred would you mind adding to the list." Alfred scan's the list "This can be arrange, L.L..."

He focus his attention once again to the Noble, as they have a little chat more local lord's begun to gather to Lelouch, "Mister Alan, about the project…" Lynor Oel simply watch as Alan discusses his 'project', after a couple of minute's a man approach him, "Sir here you're winning's its already bean tripled, and a letter from lady Azbolt," Lynor gave the man a 'small' tip as he quietly hide the letter to his pocket.

As they leave for the parking lot, a special announcement is broadcast to the whole Area. "There will now be a public address by Prince Clovis" A hateful glare can be seen in Lelouch face –Bepop- "To the people of Area 11, and its loyal Eleven citizen. Do you see my heart is split in two, torn between anger and grief? As the ruler of this Area, I, will not bend to these terrorist, Why? Because I fight for Justice and Peace, now, everyone let us mourn for those who die in sacrificing themselves for justice."

Rivalz ready's his motorbike "Praying in public sure is embarrassing." Rai laugh as he sat in the side seat of Lynors bike. Lynor smirk "Huh? Tell me who would hear the prayers? Angels? , If they are then I'd rather not pray, Angel are the first to fall before any man could."

They all look at Lelouch waiting for his answer, and he never disappoints "Even if we cry, the dead won't come back to life." Rivalz smirk as he ready's his bike "Whoa, that's harsh." Lelouch chuckle and continue, "In the end, it's all self-justification. No matter how hard you try, the world still won't change."

-011-

When the camera finished its live broadcast Clovis return back to the party, as people praising his acting skill. Clovis look at the crowd as they celebrate the end of hostilities with the E.U., some praise Clovis for basically going all out, luxurious food, exotic dancers, famous musician, grandiose decoration, etc.

Clovis pay's no heed to the festivities as he simply stares at the giant portrait of him and his close's brother, the so called Exiled Prince.

Unbeknownst to any one bedside's Jeremiah the main reason and purpose of going all out in this party is because, he secretly commemorate his brother death anniversary, which no one wants to, after all the Exiled Prince is the one who deliver the most humiliating defeat since Edinburgh.

In the corner of the room, Deithard reviewing the scheduled program when all of a sudden a High ranking soldier enters rushing to the Viceroy's side, Clovis sees Bartley and look at his direction uninterested of what he has to say until, he whisper something to the Viceroy's ears.

"You did, what?!" everyone at the party now focus their attention to the source of the ruckus, "Your highness the police, only knew that those are medical sup-" Bartley tries to explain but was interrupted by an angry Clovis "You mean to tell me you lost another one, then why didn't you send everything under my direct control" Clovis barks. Bartley know that the Prince patient's is at it's limit "At once my lord" Bartley quickly leaving the party.

Clovis just can't believe the sheer bad luck he had, "out of all days..."

Jeremiah Gottwald upon receiving the order to mobilize, hurriedly get to his KnightMare as he prepare to launch, he curses the bad timing of the disturbance after all today is the death anniversary of his master.

-001-

As the four drive, Rivalz ask why did Lelouch move the King first, Lelouch answer "If the King doesn't move, his subject won't follow". Rivalz ask another question "Do you want to be a CEO or something?" Lelouch chuckles before answering "Of course not, strange dreams will only serve to destroy you." BEEEEEEPPPPP! A loud noise comes from the back.

"Such careless driving" Nagata to overtake the bike, but when he tries to steer the truck it accidentally crush on an abandon construction site.

A chopper reports the location of the truck, only to be ordered to pull back as General Bartley is now in charge. Bartley must not fail this time, losing one of the specimen is bad in and out of itself but getting the other one stolen, and he might be executed for this.

The four park their ride to look at the crush site, Rivalz wonder if there at fault, Lelouch assures him that's not the case. While looking at the truck Lelouch and Rai found a strange light on top of the truck.

Lynor points to Rivalz that his energy line got cut effectively stack there.

A large group of onlooker forms near the crush site, "what a bunch of moron's" of the onlooker say, "hey someone calls an ambulance" says another. Most of the onlooker took out their phones to take a picture.

Having enough of the Britannian's idleness, Lelouch tries to help with Rai and Lynor following suit, while Rivalz stayed to fix his bike. The onlookers now focus their attention on the three students who is now trying to help, "oh the student rescue squad has arrive", and the Britannia's merely cheered.

Rivalz push his bike to follow the rest, "We are doing what's right but we should really stop that" he sigh once more "because of pride, were going to be late for class" he added.

Seeing the front door is stack, they decide to climb on top of the truck, "I found it, my…" Lelouch and Rai freeze as they hear a girl's, voice trying to find the source. Nagata slowly regains his conscious and reverse the truck. They peak at the open hole on top of the truck when all of a sudden it moved; the three fell inside the truck. With Rivalz non-the wiser, he stare the now moving truck "So this is hit-and-run huh?"

"Halt, surrender now and you would be given a fair trial in accordance to the rule of law, If you do not…" a barrage of gunshots rang "The next one would not miss." Nagata panics at the on-going situation, when suddenly the girl next stands, "I'll handle them."

Lelouch tried to use his phone when Lynor swiftly drag the two in the space where the giant tube is in order to hide them, as mere seconds later a woman emerge from the door and boarded an outdated KnightMare, Lynor and Lelouch recognise the girl, Lelouch isn't sure but Lynor is.

They throw those thoughts away for now, as they realize the danger they are in.

The helicopter pilots were in for a surprise when all of a sudden a Glasgow emerge and destroy three Britannia helicopters. An ordered rang to their intercom's "Back off. I'll be its opponent" the surviving helicopter follow the order as an outdated Glasgow is still more powerful than most conventional weapons.

The Sutherland fell from the sky to challenge the terrorist, taking an aggressive yet cautious stance as not everyone can pilot a KnightMare.

If this is any other day he would have captured and interrogate its pilot, who he believes has connection with the terrorist group peace mark. But this day is no ordinary day, today is the death of his Prince and these terrorist are tarnishing his death.

As Kallen and Jeremiah meet head-on, seeing the dire situation Nagata radios the Glasgow "Kallen escape now, while you can" suddenly a second Sutherland emerges to block the path of the truck forcing it into the ghettos.

Rocket punching her way, Kallen make a bee line when Jeremiah got distracted, earning the praise of the Britannia as piloting a KnightMare is a talent in out of itself requiring skill and high reflexes, even more so as an outdated machine like the Glasgow.

Having no signal, Lynor revel a map, while Lelouch pinpoints their location trying to find where there headed, that when they all remember "we forgot Rivalz"

-101-

As Clovis personal army marshal, General Bartley is ambushed by the Special Envoy, "so I was right" Llyod smile. Bartley became unease "how did you know?" panic can be seen in Bartley's eye, Llyod only give a wide smile "right to the point, congratulation Cecil" Cecil now become the focus of Bartley's glare, "I just notice something's odd" she tried to explain. Llyod tactlessly say their desire to join the search after all this is the perfect place to get data.

Still General Bartley is hesitant to accept, nevertheless he agree after Cecil predict there entire operation, "If you don't mind general what is the contents of the tube" Cecil ask politely, Bartley pause unsure if he should answer "chemical weapons" he explain "it contains poisonous gas."

-010-

A group of Honorary Britannia's, rappel down the ghettos in search of the Gas. One of them found the truck and clicked his vest, as he tried to get a clear visual he notices three suspicious individual near his objective.

As Lynor tries to open the door "damn it all it won't budge", meanwhile Lelouch and Rai tries to climb the tube, as the truck begun to shake Lelouch and Rai lost balance and fall. "What the hell….." before Lynor can stand the door next to him opened much to their surprise.

Rai reach his hand out to help Lynor when all of a sudden a soldier attacks, spin kicking Rai in the face, as the soldier focus its attention on Lelouch, Lynor took the gamble and grab the soldier by its feet dragging it down.

Rai immediately stand to help Lynor lunching a combo of knee attack and kicks on the soldier face showing no mercy, seeing an opportunity Lynor goes for a choke hold, but was quickly counter by the soldier who throw the two of them to the side of the truck.

The soldier better seeing the face of its opponent, quickly remove its mask, Lelouch watching the fight from the cornor of the truck cannot believe his eyes as he got closer to the soldier. "Suzaku?" ask the now confused Lelouch, "Long time know see Lelouch, Lynor" the simple answer of Suzaku.

Lynor and Lelouch eyes widen in confusion and disbelief, Rai relax a little as he sees the hostilities subsided. Before any of them can ask the tube opens and Suzaku immediately puts a mask on Lelouch mouth and cover Lynors with his remaining hand, while Rai stared in confusion as a girl emerges.

"Sorry, the situation is pretty messy and I had too…" Kallen sips another bag of water, "it's fine. Just use the communication, more importantly is it…" the man from the radio replied, "Yeah I think its gas, sadly I don't know where Nagata or the truck is" Kallen continue.

The Four of them quickly free the girl, Lelouch ask what's going on, Suzaku replied "according to the briefing the terrorist manage to steal a poison gas." "Something amiss, all of you are Honorary Britannian's right?" Lelouch ask, Suzaku simply nod. As they prepare to leave Clovis personal unit arrive.

"Answer me Suzaku is this a Gas to you?" Lelouch says as the four of them free the girl. Suzaku unsure how to answer "But… I'm certain they said…" a blinding light came from the back as Clovis personal unit arrives.

"Private Kururugi what are you doing? You are not given the authority or order to open the Tube" bark by the Captain, Suzaku tries to protest only to be shut down by his superior. Lelouch now understand everything, this girl is not a literal poison but a metaphorical one, one that can destroys Suzaku's Master.

"But si-"as Suzaku protests to his superiors, he was shot. Lelouch, Lynor and Rai look at the body of Suzaku lying on the ground

Nagata hears the on-going commotion outside, he is crying while looking at a picture of not just his wife and child but also his aging parents and in the corner, a picture of his home, as more tears swept his face he steady himself as he flick some switch and shouted from the top of his lungs.

"NIPPON BANZAI!"

A loud scream startle everyone, followed a huge explosion, which gave them a chance to escape.

"You'd let them escape!, and you call yourself his highness personal unit" Bartley shouted, the captain can only ask for forgiveness "F-forgive me sir, but with the help of the-", Bartley infuriated by the incompetency "Why did you think the information was only relayed to you!" the captain can only has only one option "W-we'll continue the search sir."

"Well advance to the next stage" Clovis orders as his stand from his throne, "But your highness" Bartley protest. "If this is leaked to the outside, I will be disinherited and would lose my only chance to avenge my brother." Clovis continues "Well just tell the motherland that were conducting a military exercise to purge the region of the J.L.F…"

"This is a direct order from me, the 3rd Prince Clovis, Annihilate the Shinjuku Ghetto!" he orders with a set of dramatic flair.

As they make their escape, they found themselves in crossing of disfigured bodies; all around them bullet holes marked every wall, sounds of gunfire echo the whole area, as explosion set off one after another.

As Lynor judge the bodies, he notice their position almost as if they were shot point blank, he suddenly hears a faint cries that can only belong to an infant as he and Rai tries to find the source only to be hunted by a baby split in haft by bullets. Nevertheless they push on not wanting to be part of the pile.

They can already see the escape route; everyone is crawling when all of a sudden they hear a gunshot, everyone's silent, unmoving until Lelouch phone rings.

Shirley is trying to contact Lelouch as she is concerned, the boys never take this long, the second it rang, it was immediately hang up, making her pissed off.

Lynor, Lelouch and Rai backs are literally against the wall, as the mysterious girl is now at the hands of the captain. The captain praise the three Britannia student for surviving this long, "As expected of Britannia's finest, you have done well considering all of you are mere student's, but I am afraid this is the end for all of you" all three close their eyes in fear. "Don't kill them" –BANG- then mysterious girl drop dead.

The three now stare at the dead girl, "Shit" the captain shout "let just finish this and come up with an excuse later."

Lynor is shaken by the fact that non-of his master grand plan would ever come to fruition, nor will the fulfilment of her majesty's dream, all that planning wasted. It was over he thought, until he felt a slight motion. He looks to his right and saw Rai inactive with a weird sigil in his eyes, and then he hears it his masters laugh.

He looked at the soldiers in front of him and he saw the fear in their eyes, as if staring at a demon.

"Hey, how should Britannians who hate Britannia live?" for a moment no one answer until the captain steady his gun "An Idealist?" but he felt something, terrifying, "What's wrong? Aren't you going to shoot? Your opponent is just a student. Or have you realize it? Those who are allowed to shot are those who are prepared to get shot?" the captain became unease as something weird and terrifying appear at the student's eye.

"I, Lelouch vi Britannia, order you bastards to…die" the captain feels as if his body is light as if he's on drugs, he's laughing yet he don't know why? He sees his arm move yet he does not feel it, then he spoke something he can't comprehend. He notices it the gun is now pointed… to himself, he wants to scream, to cry, and to stop. His life flashes before his very eyes, he relives the war, the hardship he endure, the friends he lost, the people he killed and most importantly his loving wife and so-….

Lynor now stunned at what's just happen and stare's at his master, then he smiles as he and his master now understood, that they have finally attain it the power to destroy Britannia.

**-Afterwords-**

0) Fix some spelling and added a few bits here and there.

1) I have use placeholder names so people can easily visualize the characters, why I am I not creating OC of my own? Well I don't want to waste time describing a character... Except for Lynor for plot reason.

2) Some of the characters personality will changed while still adhering to their Canon personality.

3) Quick question, Should Euphemia still be in love with Lelouch or do I stick with Suzaku, either way It's gonna become more tragic than the anime, when we get there.


	2. Chapter 2 The White Knight Awakens

CODE GEASS

-Road to Requiem-

**R1**

As Lynor gaze at the dead bodies, he begin to contemplate if this can all be avoided if he simply shown his insignia. Then again they would probably kill them and then cover it up; even if it did work the aftermath would be…

"Hey you" Lelouch ask the dead girl on the ground, "What did you want me to do with this strange power you gave me?"

"It's called Geass", Rai replied to the unspoken question, "Geass? You sure knew a lot about this thing", Lelouch replies not hiding his mistrust, "Only the basic" Rai say with uncertainty, "Basic, huh" Lelouch respond.

Lynor glance at his back, he noticed Lelouch even more doubtful around Rai, perhaps more so since he was found unconscious by Milly in front of the academy, it doesn't help that Rai has an amnesia.

Lynor for the most part is simply indifferent about Rai although he is concerned about his relationship with Nunnally, and the fact that Rai knew about his master's origin. But he push those thought's aside as his priority is survival.

Looking around Lynor saw an armoured car and a Sutherland, he quickly returned back to the other two and told them of what he saw, "Sir, there is an inactive Sutherland and armoured car that we could use to escape from here."

Lelouch looked at Rai, "Let's continue this later, for now we have to get out of here alive" Rai simply nod, as the three considered there next plan. "The three of us could easily fit in the APC but with the whole ghetto surrounded escaping is…" Lynor say rather grimly.

"What about the KnightMare?" Rai ask, "Negative, all gen 5 has a series of security code's which make it hard to simply activate them, besides piloting a Sutherland is not that simple." Lynor replied.

"I can hack a standard gen5, as well as pilot it" says Lelouch which Lynor fervently object, "But sir-" before Lynor could properly protest, Rai interrupt "Lynor, using every means will better our chances of escape and would increase our likelihood of surviving." With 2-1 Lynor sigh agreeing to his master's plan. Rai and Lynor boarded the APC, changing their cloths with those tucked inside, while Lelouch get in the Sutherland.

As Lelouch configure the machine he remembers his time with the simulation.

Warning sign flashes on the screen as Sutherland rush him, "The energy filler… where's the spare?" as he franticly tries to repair his machine a Sutherland manoeuvres around his back and focus its guns at him, "dammit-" he shouts as the everything fades to black.

"Level B minus, how much more can I practice? If I could commandeer a patrol plane that would solve some of the problems, but even so…" he pushes some buttons to turn off the machine and then climes down.

As he walks the empty corridors he begins to ponder, "That black market KnightMare Frame simulator is top of the line. Assuming Clovis will have at the very least five soldiers with him… I might be able to scare him a little, but… No, I've been deluding myself. When it comes down to it, I suppose I can always use the KMF's ejection block. What I really need is one other person I can rely on, someone I could be sure would never betray me, but of course there's no one like that. Well there's Lynor but I already have plans for him, I need another one.

As Lelouch continue to think a certain someone from the past comeback "Suzaku Kururugi? If he's still alive… and he might change, but if I could find him again, then maybe… No, forget it! At any rate, I need to make a decision soon. The critical point will be my graduation from Ashford, because going on to university would necessarily mean being forced to separate from Nunnally and I can't predict what would happen after that. So before I graduate, we need to escape from Britannia together… Unfortunately, the EU still needs to shore up its infrastructure and condition inside the Chinese Federation aren't exactly stable. I've been meaning to open a money-laundering account and I can put my illicit chess winnings there, but it's risky… It would be faster if I could take out a loan, but I need to keep my identity a secret… We'd better off as Elevens! We could use someone else's family registrar, and it'd be faster. But we would still need passports, and I can't keep us safe unless our face stay hidden… However I look at it, we're pinned down. Don't stand out. Don't attract attention. Don't let them find you. Stay very, very quiet. Wait for your chance. And all the while, die inside. I knew. I knew already! In the end there's nowhere we can run to escape an army. And what am I trying to escape from? A nation? A people? No… from my own father. That's why…

As he reaches the end of the corridor, the sound of bells rang louder as he nears the main center of the academy, "I have to keep making sure. Repeating those instructions over and over to myself…" his face become more and more grim as he continues "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. Not Lelouch vi Britannia, the name of someone who obeyed the emperor… this is how things are. I have but my own strength, determination, and freedom… but the time for resistance is nigh. I was exiled by blood, thrown out of the imperial family… But I'll work from the shadows and usurp this country. The cards are stack against me, but so what? It won't be long before Cornelia starts to move, and I'll have Euphy to worry about, too… Going home to Nunnally every night will make us both easy targets." As Lelouch goes nearer to center of the academy his face instantly change to a warm familiar smile, as within his view is his sister and his valued friends, "Yes, that's right. I made a vow to use what strength I possess to save Nunnally. That will be the proof that I exist in this world. And that's why…"

The machine once again activates, Lelouch remembers the innocent smile of his sister as he push the button that closes the hatch, his eyes full of vigour and determination "I refused to die today."

-1010-

Imperial Calendar 2009, Japan

I can still remember it like yesterday the day I encounter my friend, I believe it was in the middle of summer, and there is a little boy who's carrying a girl presumably his sister taking the great trek towards the long stairs, and right behind them is another boy carrying a wheelchair behind its back all the while there supposed 'guard' simply watches on the side-lines almost mocking the three kids.

"A shrine?" the girl on the back asks, "it's the Japanese equivalent to a church" the boy replies to the girl while trying to hide his exhaustion, the girl continues 'oblivious' to the boys predicament "So in Japan the King is also like the Pope?"

Even through the boy is tired he answer the girl's question to the best of his ability, "No, Japan doesn't have a King, they have a Prime Minister they vote for him, the Kururugi home just happens to be a shrine there no special reason for it."

The girl is blind but not deaf she could hear the exhausted voice coming from his mouth and the sweat emitting from his skin. Asking directly would only cause the boy to worry, so the course of action would be to beat around the bush, "Are you alright Lelouch? It seems like a very long stair way." Lelouch was caught off-guard by the sudden question, but after calming himself and warming his voice he responded "Am fine, really this is nothing." After reassuring his sister he notices Lynor quietly rushing to the top still carrying the wheelchair behind his back.

To be honest it's a tough climb for a nine year old, but I was determined to do it. I decided that no Japanese would even touch Nunnally, ever!

As the three reach the shrine, and Nunnally now sitting on the wheelchair they started to approach their new home an old tiny store house near the shrine, graciously given by the Kururugi's.

As Lelouch looked upon their new home he was speechless as he stood in front of the house, "Lelouch are we there yet?" Nunnally ask her brother, "Y-yeah" Lelouch tries to maintain his façade, Nunnally could feel the dust from her surroundings, so she smile like she always does hoping that this can at least ease her beloved brother.

"So tell me about our new home, what does it look like?" Nunnally say with a cheerful tone, "It really nice, the walls are as white as snow, and there a picture window with flowers all around it" Lelouch almost bites his tongue, if there two things he hate's doing is lying and using his sister disability, but it's better than the alternative.

"It sounds like Euphy's room, is it like that?" she it's not, "Yeah, it's a little small but it'll be okay for the three of us-" Lelouch saw a figure emerging from the first floor.

"Who's there" Lelouch moves closer to Nunnally in an effort to shield her, "Hey you show yourself to me right now!" he shouted. "Don't talk like your all big" as the figure came to Lelouch view he saw a boy same age as him wearing some sort of eastern martial arts uniform.

"This was my place a long time, before you ever came here" the boy shouted with a hint of distain, "Your place?" asks Lelouch with guarded confusion, "That's right, you Britannian's have a lot of nerve, you think you can just come here and take over Japan." The boy says with determination.

"Japan takes over other countries too, during the 1st Pacific war your nation took over most of East Asia and allied with the Philippines to take Southeast Asia, but now you do it secretly with money and financial control." Lelouch retorts back, "W-well I-" the mysterious boy is now confused having nothing to answer back, and upon seeing this Lelouch takes the initiative "There's not much difference between Japan and Britannia at all."

"That's a lie" The boy barks loudly, "oh yeah; try asking your father about it" Lelouch replies countering everything the boy says. The boy now fuming shouts "You lied about everything, the walls white as snow, there's no picture window in this store house." Lelouch shouted back "Stop it."

Nunnally could only pray as she hears the on-going argument between his brother and the mysterious boy.

Without thinking I charge at the boy fist swinging but with a single punch I was down, I couldn't breathe I just lay there at his feet collapse and grovelling but it did not end there the boy continue to attack even as a lay down helpless "How do you like that, stupid britt, don't ever insult us Japanese." "You Barbarian" Lelouch shouted as he tries to fight back.

Hearing a commotion on the storage house, Lynor investigate to see what's happening only to see his master being beaten up by some kid, without hesitation he rush the boy his fist connecting right at the kids nose.

The boy was surprise by this sudden attack but only temporarily, he quickly regain his composure and counter the new arrivals punch by using his momentum and slamming him to the ground, but the kid didn't gave up as he use his feet to steady himself and twist his small body to deliver a kick in the boy's face but was countered once again by simply throwing him on the side, but before any of them can deliver another attack they heard a pleading voice.

With tears in his eyes Nunnally begs the boy to stop "Please stop it, I don't know who you are but I'll do anything, so please stop hurting them." The boy now shock as he realize the girls condition "You-, wait a minute are you blind?" Nunnally now having the boy's attention answers "Yes, so you don't have to worry about me, not at all, I can't do anything, I can't fight, I can't run away, so please!" "You mean-" he was stunned.

He was so disturb, at first he couldn't say anything and then "Am sorry" he dash out of the store house like he was escaping. "Lelouch, Lynor are you two alright, Lelouch, Lynor" the concerned voice of Nunnally is more than enough to comfort Lelouch but Lynor simply sat there. "I am alright Nunnally he didn't hurt me that bad." As he stood up he felt an agonizing pain

"Who was he? It sounded like a boy but-" Nunnally ask, "I think that was Suzaku Kururugi, Prime Minister Kururugi's son." That how Lelouch and I first met he always tell me that he was constantly surrounded by rivals and retainers and I am his first real friend and one day would become my worst enemy.

-One week later-

Laundry, at the edge of the Kururugi shrine, in front of the store house, some kid's laundry was hangout to dry, I had this place all to myself till this happed, until he came, and now his laundry is flapping out there, they looked like girls cloth, for a boy, unbelievable, do all Britannia whore cloths liked that.

As Suzaku finish his thought's a familiar voice shouts at him from behind, "Mined getting out of the way" As he looked back, Suzaku saw him standing there, a Britannian Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, he'd been living there on our property for a week, an uninvited guest that's what my father called him.

"I want to hang up Nunnally's wash too; if I don't hurry the sun will start to go down, was I not supposed to hanged them there or did you want something from me." Lelouch ask his 'welcoming' observer.

"I don't want anything from you; I am going to my training why should I care what you do" Suzaku replies almost offended by the thought of needing something from the likes of him.

Yeah that's right he's a hostage and I am the heir to the Kururugi name he has no right to even speak to me.

As Suzaku gets on with his training he kept on losing focus, "What's wrong with you? Suzaku you broke your concentration." Suzaku could only apologize "I am sorry Todoh sensei" I am messing up where's my head at I came here for training secession with my teacher, his taking time off with the army to give me personal martial arts training, I can't fail I have to do better. "That's 4th time today, is it the Britannia price? Something about him that's distracting you." Todoh ask to Suzaku, "Why would I care about a weakling like that." Suzaku answered resolutely, to which Todoh gave a small chuckle "You already had a fight with him don't you, so who win? Your about the same age don't you think that it would be better to be friends."

"With an inbreed like him, never" Todoh was confuse at Suzaku's statement but let the boy continue "My father tried to have someone help them, but he won't accept it, we bring him food right from our kitchen and he doesn't eat one bite." "Maybe his afraid that someone will poison him" Todoh explain but was countered by Suzaku "If my father wanted him dead he'd do it straight out, he wouldn't use such cheap tricks, only Britts do that."

"Suzaku, I am a professional soldier, but I'd still rather avoid a fight if I can." Suzaku ask "Why, you'd never lose to a Britt right, so what's the problem?" Todoh elaborates "Fighting takes a lot of effort even if you win, you'd be surprise how lazy I am" Todoh smiles as he watches Suzaku's face swirl in further confusion.

There was something strange going on with Todoh sensei that day, now that I think of It father's been spending so much time in Tokyo lately he's hardly ever home, I wonder if something's going on, by the time I finish my training that day I was feeling very uneasy, then on the way back I ran to Lelouch again or rather I saw him some of the boys from town caught at the foot of the mountain, they were beating him up.

"This is Japan got that, so stay out of our country you dirty Britt." The kids yelled while kicking Lelouch mercilessly.

Lelouch just coward there, taking it, if his that weak why did they go down into town and why aren't none of his guard move to help him like that kid from last time.

"Come on fight back, you're supposed to be a prince aren't you." The kids merely continue kicking Lelouch, each kick stronger than the last.

Even as the beating keeps getting worse, still none of the security police move in to stop, they simply watch. The only thing that comes to Suzaku's head is WHY?

"What are you a girl, mamma's boy, then stand up and fight." The next kick went straight to Lelouch face, even as the blood trickle from his nose the group mercilessly continue their beating and the guards doing nothing.

Seeing Lelouch just taking their blows infuriated me for some reason "Stop it" I charged in without thinking when they realize who I was the boys suddenly stop and they all run away, they knew the authority of the Kururugi name." With the bullies gone Suzaku focus his anger to Lelouch 'guards' "Why didn't you do something to help him, your body guards aren't you?" they didn't say a word they just stared at me it was Lelouch who answered my question.

"There watchmen, there not bodyguards, there just supposed to make sure I don't run away or try kill myself, that's why there here." Suzaku stunned by this revelation can't even form a cohesive word, "Why'd you help me like that you know I am Britannia" Lelouch ask while trying to patch himself up.

"I hate Britannia, but bullies picking on a weakling, I hate that even more" Suzaku responds to the prince simple question, "Weakling huh" the prince chuckle a bit "guess I am."

"What's so funny" Suzaku ask after Lelouch chuckle a bit, to which the prince answer swiftly "Nothing" but Suzaku aren't one to give up "Don't say nothing, you just laugh" the prince tried to correct the misunderstanding "Relax I was just laughing to myself not you, self derision." Suzaku was about to repeat the unfamiliar word when Lelouch explain its meaning "A losers laugh that's all, it's a way to protect your hearth.

Lelouch stood up and brush himself off; beneath him were crush vegetables and some fish he brought, is that what's he's trying to protect. "Can you move you're stepping on my reward card, I just need four more points and I'd get a discount" Suzaku simply lift his foot to where the card is. The Britannia Prince pick up a small card with my footprint on it he treated it like it was something precious, a reward card but he's a prince, the sight of him bending over to pick up the card and all that loose change was pathetic, I felt pity for him and yet…

"It's your own fault, if you know you're weak why'd you buy your food in town, where everyone hates you, so quit being stubborn and eat the food we give you, we both know it's not poison, better yet why don't you order that servant of yours to guard you while in town or even have him taste test the food we bring."

"Lynor is with Nunnally and her safety comes first before anything else and as to why I reject your help, I am here and I will live, I am living by my own strength and I won't be dead any longer, not me and especially not Nunnally." That what he said and just like that, then he turned around and started to limp away with his watchman in toe.

Live, of coarse he's living, you live because your alive, what he talking about, I didn't understand why, but watching him walk off I felt very irritated, very angry and very vey ashamed, at that moment I didn't understand just what those feelings meant.

-2018-

"So you're telling me, that out of all the crash test dummies that are lying around. This! Prepubescent boy is the only thing that can be salvage!" Lloyd screams to the two lowly medical staff.

"We have just wasted, what few remaining budget we have" Lloyd continues ranting, even as the medical staff leaves to continue their job, "we just wasted all that medical supplies and equipment to a person we don't know if, will ever wake up, and to think my test pilot has run off somewhere to the frontline, hah, HOW WILL I GET MY PRECIOS DATA." While Lloyd continues to throw a childish tantrum, Cecile along with Mariel tends to the boy when they notice his eyes twitch.

"Too bad~! You missed your only chance to enter heaven, Private Kururugi." Lloyd shouts with a tone full of excitement. Suzaku was confuse, he thought he was at the shrine, as he tries to get up he felt a sharp pain near his abdomen.

"Um… where am I?" Suzaku ask the man with the glasses, who immediately response "Hm? Oh, were still in the Ghetto's." Suzaku face pales as he remembers what happened.

Cecile becomes rather concerned, as she knows that Private Kururugi is the only survivor within the underground ruins. So in an effort to reassure him "Don't worry were near Prince Clovis, so this can be considered the safe test place to be" purposely emphasizing the safety of their location.

She then have Mariel present the thing that save Private Kururugi's life, "Suzaku, this protected you." As Suzaku look at the broken stop watch, Lloyd comments on how it saves his life, "It barley blocked the bullet that went through your protected vest."

Seeing the watch irreparable state she asks Suzaku if it's important, to which Suzaku simply nods his head. "It seems like there's this belief among Elevens that a god resides within every item, this is also…" As Lloyd was explaining, Suzaku interrupts him.

Cecile and Mariel look at each other, as they anticipate Suzaku's question, but to their relief he simply ask about the current situation, Lloyd was the one to answer "the poison gas appears to have spread out, looks like it has caused a lot of damage among the Elevens, though we are still unsure of the exact number."

"It seems that the culprit has not been found yet" Cecile added, "I see. Not yet…" was Suzaku's only response. For a moment there was a deafening silence, but it was interrupted by Lloyd "Private Kururugi, do you have any experience in piloting a KnightMare Frame?"

Suzaku can't believe what's he's hearing, his mind almost went blank; "A person born an Eleven can't become a Knight" as Suzaku says those words, Lloyd smirk as he flung the keys to his baby "And if you could?"

-1151-

As a tank mows down a group of civilians a KnightMare emerges from the ground destroying it with it's harken. "Damn you, Britannia just how low can you get" Kallen with tears in her eyes can't help but feel hopeless as situation continues to worsen.

"Kallen, is your Glasgow still operational?" Ohgi ask through the use of a pre-war radio, "I'm fine, Ill act as a decoy. Ohgi, use this chance to get the residents out of here. It's better if only the resistance gets caught!" Kallen says as she rushes another tank. "We understand! But were surrounded! Escape is downright impossible" Ohgi replies as the battle intensifies.

-1781-

Back at Ashford academy a group of female students discussed their life problems, "Do you think I am getting fat" one of them ask "Fat? The proper term is thick" another replies. As the topic of 'proper term' is happening within distance a small TV near a table is broadcasting news about the on-going subjugation of the MEF.

Shirley prepares her swimwear, for almost an hour she tried contacting Lelouch but to no avail. She worries the day when Nunnally would be in the same classroom as Lelouch, still she wonders where Lelouch took those two, Rivalz has already return only to be scolded by the teachers.

As, she change she caught a glimpse of a news flash concerning a traffic control near the Shinjuku area.

-1116-

As the trio tries to find a gap to which they can escape, they stumble upon a horrific sight, which made Lelouch think about aftermath of the conflict and cover up that will eventually take place. Opening the HUD of his machine, Lelouch gets the location of all 'friendly' units.

Even though they're trying to cover up the incident, it's clear that the number of reinforcements they're sending is increasing. Even so getting through this many enemies will be difficult and more so if we request protection. As Lelouch gets out of the Sutherland the sound of distant gunfight echo all the way to their position as explosion occurs every often.

As he comes down he notice Lynor looking at the remains of a child, moments later he notice him taking the chess board the kid was holding, surprisingly the board is in pristine condition excluding the blood covering the board of course, Probably because the kid took all the bullet. Rai on the other hand berates Lynor for looting a dead kid.

Should I request payback from the ones who dragged me into this situation? Lelouch considers his option and then called Lynor "Contact warehouse 15 and tell them to deliver the goods at this location."

Taking a group of tanks and a few helicopters took the toll on Kallen energy filler, no matter how good she is without spare filler… "For an outdated Glasgow you done well, but too bad this is your end" two Sutherland manage to get behind her and fire their weapons but with her reflex none of the bullets hit their mark.

"Oh-my, oh-my, this is getting better by the minute" as Jeremiah follow in pursue he has to admit he was impress by how good his opponent is, considering its only using an outdate Glasgow.

As Kallen begins to lose hope a mysterious voice contacted her "use the railroad and move towards the west exit!" "Who are you and how did you know this code" she demanded from the voice, "It doesn't matter who I am but if you want to win, then believe in me!" the voice replies.

She hesitates at first, but with a promise of victory and having no alternative she obeyed.

Jeremiah's watch as the Glasgow tried its best to escape from his clutches "Might as well end this now."

Kallen was following the tracks as per order, as second's passed she begin to suspect that she has been tricked when all of a sudden "since you followed me I'll deliver you a victory." She was surprise when a train comes straight at her with full speed, she was then ordered by the voice to jump over the roof.

As the train comes charging strait at them, Jeremiah uses his KnightMare to slowdown and stop the train while ordering his subordinate to continue on with the chase, but in a blink of an eye his subordinate was dead leaving Jeremiah alone, but before he can even properly retaliate the Glasgow came charging back at him while another Sutherland attacks from one of the buildings, being in a disadvantageous position Jeremiah ejects.

With two pursuing Sutherland down Kallen felt a great relief, she look to her side only to find the Sutherland gone and almost in perfect syncs Ohgi and the other resistance members came, "Hey Kallen what was that transmission just now?!" It soon became quite apparent that everyone within the resistance heard/receive orders from the mysterious voice.

"Are you the leader?" the voice asks from one of Ohgi's radio, although a bit hesitant he replied "Y-yeah." "Good, everything within that train is yours to take, consider them as gift, tool you'll need in order to win and if you want to win, use them and follow my command!" as the resistance members open each container, they were surprise to see it filled with guns, ammo and KnightMare's some of which are European made Panzers.

Opinion within the resistance quickly favoured following the voice instruction, Kallen was shock as the sheer numbers of weapons and KnightMare some of which are most likely smuggled are beyond a simple resistance cell could afford which leaves one possibility are receiving active support from Kyoto?

Her pondering was interrupted by her new set of orders "The woman in the Glasgow, stay there and get a new energy filler, will begin after 10 minutes" The voice orders with full confidence, almost as if he commanded an army before.

Lelouch felt exhausted for once. After seven years I am one again leading an army against Britannia and it didn't help that today marks the death of the Exiled Prince. As time ticks by, Lelouch carefully set his chess piece within his limited cockpit while leaving the king at his hand.

Lelouch have instructed Lynor and Rai to act as scout and provide Intel.

As he assigns the designation of his forces, he started to felt that the chess pieces have gotten more and more, heavier, even though they are made from simple plastic.

-1191-

Bartley is currently explaining the situation on the ground, "The terrorist are confirmed to have acquired pre-war weaponries, furthermore based on our observation the terrorist have at the very least 50-90 active combatants. However that doesn't change the fact that we have overwhelming superiority in both air and land, Victory will be achieve soon."

Clovis speaks with an annoyed tone "Naturally" he pause then continues "but more importantly…" "I understand… the gas is the only thing the public will know. Also according to your Highness personal unit, they have the girl within their custody, although we haven't heard from them since." Bartley replies.

-1911-

As Ohgi calibrates his Sutherland, Tamaki ask the obvious "Are you sure about this? The IFF is still active, and for all we know this could be a trap." "No matter how you look at it the Britannia's have an overwhelming advantage so they wouldn't need such cheap tricks like this, right? So just go to your assigned position and-" As Ohgi explains tries to Tamaki, he suddenly was interrupted by the mysterious voice "P1, get to your position, the basic controls should be the same as the Glasgow", Ohgi ask the voice "Who are you? At least give me your name."

"I can't do that, what if the transmission is being monitored? Moving on, if Q1 is on time, then within twenty-three seconds 2 enemy Sutherland and 3 tanks will arrive. Our Sutherland will shoot at them through the wall, while the Panzers would provide long-range support." Lelouch respond to Ohgi's question while giving his next order.

Tamaki retorts to the arrogant voice, Ohgi on the other hand… "Everyone, check your weapons and get to your position."

-1420-

"Sir, we have discovered the enemy at point F31! Most likely a diversion" one of the commanders says to General Bartley, "A futile effort, tell Lazarus Squadron to proceed normally and have Orion and Valerie chase after them! And strike from behind" As the Sutherland close in to the engagement point they were ambush.

"General Bartley, we have lost communication with the Orion and Valerie squadron!" the commander continues "We also have received reports of long-range attack!" Bartley was shock and confuse as the terrorist should not have the capability of long-range attack, besides the area is too small for any artillery piece.

"Have all aircraft do reconnaissance of the area and locate this artillery" Bartley barks to the commanders, as the minutes pass the news become grimmer "General the enemy is retaking G-2A and S-3B!" another commander reports "Lazarus Squadron, no ! Glaube go over there and plug the gap!" Bartley barks.

Clovis is getting nervous as time passes "Impossible our forces are getting outmanoeuvred by mere..." "Lord Glaube and his men have been wiped out, while the 18th infantry division has been buried under a building" the commanders reports again, "Then change the signal, where most likely being monitored" Bartley shouts to the communication officer, to which the communication officer replied "We've done it already, five times in fact", Batley shouts "I don't care! Just do it."

"What a disgrace!" Clovis shouts as he watches the on-going fiasco, Bartley tries to apologize when he was interrupted by the Special Envoy Lloyd "Helloooo!" "What is it can't you see where in a middle of a combat operation!" Bartley ask Lloyd whose in the main monitor, "Well, I was thinking that you could use a bit of help so am offering the Mobile Weapon from the Special Envoy" "Now is not the time for that" Clovis interject as he swiftly walks to the battle map.

As things couldn't get any worse the communication officer reports their finding on the terrorist artillery, "S-sir we have found artillery" A sense of relief was felt by everyone only to be dash as the officer continues his reports, "I-its Panzers and according to our report there's five of them" there was silence in the command bridged.

The silence in the bridged was broken when the Lazarus Squadron and the 254th infantry division were isolated and encircled being wipe out to a man, "Now! Deploy the Quincy Squadron!" Clovis orders the commanders, Bartley tried to interject, as Clovis plans would involve breaking formation which would further confused the troops.

As Jeremiah gets out of his ejected cockpit he saw the soldiers from the rear join in breaking their formation along the way, in an attempt to encircle the terrorist force.

Clovis explains his plan to the commanders "The gaps that appear will be filled in by the squadrons in the rear, and I am certain that the enemy squadron is stationed in the center, and then will send Lerus squad after them as well."

"All squadron will enclose them! And concentrate your firepower! If you encounter any Panzer attack them in close range. The main terrorist forces are in the middle, show no mercy and crush them.

As Sutherland rushes their destination they are surprise to see friendly unit's and as more and more consolidate at the center the area become more compressed.

Within the command center confusion reign as they found no enemy force in sight only friendly units getting pack in, Clovis orders every commander to search for the enemy or their last know coordinates, when all of a sudden the a huge sinkhole appear in the middle, effectively wiping out Clovis forces.

Clovis can't believe his eyes; his army is now reduce to scattered infantry squad across the map.

Who is it? Who are we fighting? An spy from EU? Don't tell me this person is better than Todoh?! With nothing to lose Clovis swallowed his pride "Lloyd! Would we win if we used your 'toy'?" Lloyd replies with a cool and calm voice "Your Highness, please call it the Lancelot."

-1546-

As the soldier on the ground secure the area, they saw two machine covered with black cloth, according to his buddy this was there wonder weapon and what their seeing will be written in history.

Lloyd smiles with glee as he watches the Lancelot gets its screen time, much to protest of his two assistant, and it probably didn't help when he authorize the injection of stimulants to the pilot… Still it's probably better that he didn't tell the two that he gave the kid an extra stimulant in case he gets sleepy.

As the two organize the lunch sequence they couldn't help but felt pity for the kid, the only thing that would have save Suzaku from this fate was failing the recent simulation, if that happed he would have just been resting in the infirmary relaxing and recovering.

As Suzaku activates the Lancelot, he silently waited for the lunch order, as he waited he felt nervous, being an Eleven and the first to pilot a gen7 KnightMare he would be written in history and would bring him closer to his goal.

He asks Cecile for the chances of surviving an experimental KnightMare without any ejection sequence and having an injured pilot, he stayed optimistic even as Cecile says the chances are less favourable.

But what worries him the most is his friends; the last time he saw them was the time he was shoot by his superior.

When he receives the go, he immediately punches the throttle to the max as to him; time is of the essence.

-1691-

Lelouch smirk as Britannia always sprout about its commitment to progress and evolution but from what he can see, their tactics and strategy didn't change one bit, and they didn't even bother to learn from the last war.

If all he needs to beat Britannia is men obediently following orders then his plan is within grasp but the one he beat is Clovis, and his not that hard of an opponent, any decent military commander can beat his brother. He began to wonder how his more military centric brothers and sisters would fair in combat and how would he beat them.

He began to assess the field and from what he can see one last push is all they ne- "Recon squad BS reporting, enemy reinforcement sighted, designation wild card, type KMF, number of reinforcement one…"

Lelouch smirk "A wild card eh… They must be getting so desperate as to send an experimental new machine." He picks up his radio and began giving out new orders.

"Group B anything that approaches is an enemy, N4, N5, you are to confine it, PH3 provide cover while maintaining distance. When P1, P4, P5 and P7 get there, surround and overwhelm it."

"Understood!" the terrorist replies, as the machine approach them they fire at it, only for the bullet to be block by a green light. With extreme mobility the machine attacks from close range, disarming them before aiming the head.

In a matter of mere moments N4, N5, and PH3 have ejected in quick succession, Lelouch couldn't believe what he was hearing; a single machine is wiping out his forces, breaching defence line one after another. As the machine comes to his radar view he notices that he is now the new target of the enemy.

-1413-

As Suzaku continue to subdue the terrorist, he began to actively search the enemy commander, during his search he notices a lone Sutherland hiding inside of the ruined building.

Suzaku reeling in pain ejects himself with the last remaining stimulant, he still couldn't believe the effectiveness of this machine but it works for his favour, as the quicker the fight ends, the faster he could search for Lelouch and the quicker the fighting would end.

He may have overdosed himself by using all the stimulant given to him, but with the prospect of ending the battle right here… "M.E. Boast" he rushes the Sutherland who he believes to be the terrorist commander.

Surprisingly the enemy Sutherland manages block his attack but with the Lancelot being superior in every way he began to push back the enemy.

As the concrete floor crumbled they found themselves on the first floor. The whole area was soon covered with dust. He begun to use the harken to propel himself up and spin kicking his opponent.

The Sutherland once again manages to block his attack but the force was more than enough to push it on the ground. With the enemy commander at his mercy he began to deliver the final blow when he notice a red machine rushing from his side, with nothing but his reflex he block the attack and when it tried to use its harken he use the other hand to catch it.

He quickly crushes both the arms and harken of the red machine. He simply when he notice that the machine is about to eject he simply watch's and focus his attention on the Sutherland who uses the brief fight to escape.

As he pursues the enemy commander he couldn't help but feel numb. As he gets closer the Sutherland opens fire destroying nearby build and causing it to collapse. He begins to feel angry at the needless destruction the Sutherland is bringing.

As more of the ruins comes bearing down at him he notice a fellow Japanese fall. He abandon the pursue of the Sutherland and instead rush in to save his fellow countrymen. He gently put the girl down, with a smile on his face he observe the and notice her wearing a ring with a weird design, but before he can properly observed the ring the girl run away in fear.

-1314-

"Is he rescuing people, hmmm how weird." Lloyd ecstatic with the result as Suzaku produce, numbers higher than any of them ever predicted, in other words he got more than his data.

Mariel was surprise at the result, the sheer talent Suzaku has is unprecedented considering there is no early warning system yet installed, meaning all those moves where done by Suzaku's inhuman reflex.

Cecile becomes worried with the result. Result that high are mad scientist wet dream and she began to fear the boy's future considering Lloyd's handling of human subjects.

-1850-

That was a monster was the only thing Lelouch manage to say to the new machine. He began to note that one should never underestimate the human factor in any battle. He pulled a lever and eject from the Sutherland.

As Lelouch gets out of the hatch he notices Lynor and Rai already waiting. As he board the armoured car, Rai handed him a set of new cloth's as Lynor drive to their destination.

As they near the command center they were notice by a few guard who all of whom salute his Highness Personal Unit.

-1635-

As Kallen gets out of the burnt cockpit and onto the fall back point, she was called by Ohgi. The remnants of the resistance decided to holed up and make their stand. Various civilians are now fortifying the area while others tend to the wounded. Unable to contact the voice they decide to distribute the weapons.

As the remaining Britannian soldier surround their position. As everyone prepares for the final engagement an announcement was broadcasted for everyone to hear.

"To all troops, cease fire immediately, I, the 3rd Prince, Clovis la Britannia, issue this order as the Governor-General of Area 11. All troops, cease fire and help the wounded regardless of whether they are Britannians or Elevens! I am issuing this order as Clovis la Britannia, I repeat cease fire!"

Suzaku was rather relieved that the fighting is over. Kallen and the others were surprised at the sudden announcement, while Lloyd, Cecile and Mariel were unease as if they are missing something.

-1941-

"Was that okay?" Clovis asks the only person in the room.

"Yes, that was perfect" the man replied.

"So what's next? Shall a sing a song like a bird or be your opponent in chess." Clovis retort to the man wearing the uniform of his personal unit.

"Ah yes it does bring back memories" the man steps forward "Chess, I believe I always won, every time you visit us at the Aries Imperial Villa."

Clovis was infuriated, "Why you insolent fool, show yourself!" Clovis loves his family to much so for anyone to mock them is…

The man steps closer revealing its face "It's been a while, Brother" the man walks steadily with the gun still pointed at him with an expressionless face.

He stood from his throne and slowly walks towards his assailant, with tears in his eyes, memories of the simple time in his mind, a smile never shown before, and a simple word from his mouth "Yes it's been a while, Brother."

-**Afterword**-

1) Thanks for the wait… And thank you for the reviews on the last chapter.

2) Also please write any criticism or feedback you may have, as I will use them as future reference to further my writhing.

3) Massive thanks to the one who suggested, that I should limit the POV.

4) Also I have watched the new resurrection film, it's amazing.

5) Oh yeah… Lynor's appearance is based on you (readers) imagination, he was 'first' meant to be a commentator on the events around him.


End file.
